


Happy Birthday Baby

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Danny's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Baby

Steve had him pressed up against the wall, kissing him just a few feet from the table full of friends and colleagues and Danny was, predictably, bitching.

“This? This is my birthday present? A great big slab of embarrassment and humiliation? I thought you liked -mmmph” Steve had recently discovered that sometime the best way to shut Danny up was to shove your tongue down his throat. Especially when you had your hand down his pants.

“I'm not going to embarrass you Danny. It's just a hand job. I thought you liked it when I put my hand on your dick” _I_ like it when I put my hand on your dick. You always seem really into the idea.”  
He gave a squeeze to emphasize his point. The groan he got in return seemed pretty enthusiastic. You could never really tell with Danny though so he did it again.. Yup, definitely a happy groan.

“Fuck! Steve! You gotta stop!”

“Why? What's wrong!”

“What's wrong! You've got your hands down my khakis- shit- and your tongue half way down my throat!”

“Mm Hmm!” Steve said sliding one hand around to cup Danny's ass. Danny had a great ass, it was hard to keep his hands off i-

“Steven! They can see us!”

“Well it's not like they don't know.” Steve answered before pulling Danny's earlobe between his teeth and biting none too gently. Danny groaned again. _definitely_ a happy sound.

“ That's great! Glad we don't have to pretend or anything but _could we not give then and half the bar a free show?_ ”

“Okay!” Steve said enthusiastically and shoved Danny against the men's room door.

He _did_ check to make sure the room was empty before using one hand to shove Danny up against the door and the other to turn the lock.

“Better?” he asked reaching for Danny's poor confined dick. It was just begging to be freed and Steve was happy to help. He didn’t fuck around taking his time just popped the button, shoved down the zipper and got right to work.

“Fuck!” Danny gasped throwing his head back and smacking it against the door.

“You like that Danny?”

“Yeah!” he groaned rolling his hips into the touch “Just like that” he croaked.

He squeezed again and began moving his hand.

He loved the way Danny's cock filled his hand, the way it spanned the length . He loved the feel of his fingers wrapping around it knowing that his grip could bring Danny to his knees if he wanted. He looked down to catch sight of the flushed head pushing up through his fingers.

“God” Danny groaned dropping his forehead onto Steve's shoulder, looking down at Steve's hand. He groaned again and rolled his hips pushing his cock further into Steve's fist.

“You like that Danny?”

“Fuck yeah!” he gasped “ Just like that! Shit!” his voice was starting to crack, signaling his slipping control. Steve thought for a moment about drawing it out, but no there would be time for that later. Now he just wanted to watch Danny come apart, be the reason for it.

It didn't take long.

He could feel the muscles in Danny's abdomen get tight . And Gid he was making thiose noises , those desperate needy sounds that drove Steve crazy. Danny's cock got suddenly harder. He pushed his face into Steve's neck to bury the deep moan. He gripped Steve's arm and his whole body wet taught Steve watched as come spilled over his fingers. He kept on stroking Danny's cock until Danny grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
“Fuck” Danny whispered.

“Happy Birthday Danny” Steve said and wiped his hand on the tight curls at the base of Danny's cock.

“Bastard.” Danny grumbled while Steve re-fastened his khaki's.

“Yeah right.” Steve laughed” You love me.”

“Hmm”

“See you back at the table.”  
Steve kissed him on the way out.

Everyone at the table was going to know what they had been up to as soon as they saw Danny again. And Steve the smug asshole would not be the one getting ragged on. And Danny was gonna be spending the rest of the evening with come drying in his shorts.

It was okay though. Danny was gonna really enjoy paying him back.


End file.
